Kim and Jack Kickin it
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Kim and Jack one shots
1. Elevator

It was late afternoon on Valentine's day and Rudy let me and Jack stay late and practise. We were going down into rudy's apartment to give back his keys and we used the stairs to go down. We were in the middle of a discussion about Jack's addiction to honey buns.

"Kim don't tell me about eating habits you eat like three chocolate bars."

"Oh big deal it's not like you don't think my ass is hot."

There was a long silence and I looked back to see Jack starring down at my butt.

"I didn't give you permission or anything."

We saw Rudy sleeping on the couch.

"Is it really that late? "I asked

"It's only whoa ten to 11:00."

"Crap my mom is going to be so pissed."

I threw the keys in and we turned to leave.

"Let's use the elevator my legs are sore." I asked

"Do you want me to carry you?" He flirted

"I would love that but because I eat so many chocolate bars I'm afraid you couldn't carry me."

He pouted as we walked into the elevator. He has been especially flirty today maybe he likes me. We were talking about what happened to Jerry when he was born when we heard a loud bang and a grinding sound.

"That didn't sound good." Jack whispered as the elevator came to a halt.

"No kidding I think we may be stuck for the night."

"Ya what do we have to eat?"

"Chocolate bars and the honey buns I made for you."

"You made honey buns for me? I knew you liked me."

"Shut it I was just being nice."

"It's all right I kind of made something for you." He shyly said as he handed me a card.

On the inside of the card was a heart with words in it._ It's Jack and I think you should congratulate me on having the courage to have given you this. Ever since we met I have always liked you as more than a friend and I couldn't keep it in for any longer so will you be my valentine's?_

I smiled as he looked at his shoes I lifted his chin and kissed him between kisses I whispered "yes" and rolled on top of him he pulled me in and I kissed his forehead and he kissed my neck and said "this is going to be a good night."


	2. Beach Day

Finally It's summertime and for a vacation Rudy is taking the team to the beach in Florida and then me and Jack are being sent to Paris for a martial arts seminar that Rudy can't go to. I know this summer is going to be amazing.

"Hey Kim stop daydreaming about going to Paris with boy wonder." Jerry interrupted

The whole team laughed except for Jack who was blushing, I was too.

"I do not have a crush on Jack." I screamed

"We all know especially considering you've been staring at him the whole trip." Eddie commented

"We're here!

"Kim let's go get are snorkel gear you wanted to come with me didn't you?"

"Jack shhhh."

"Kim has a cruuushhh, Kim has a cruuusssshhh." The others sang.

"I do not."

"Let's go Kim." Jack grabbed my hand and I blushed

He let go and while we were walking all of the girls checked him out.

"Hey Jack all of the girls are checking you out."

"Well if it's bothering you."

Before I had a chance to argue he grabbed my hand and we walked down the boardwalk.

"Are you sunburnt or are you blushing?" Jack laughed

"Uuummmm no I um I just like you know haha….."

"I know you weren't expecting it I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this summer."

About 100 feet from the van we found a snorkel shop as I was looking for my money Jack handed the man money for two and a note. After we got our snorkel gear we headed down to the snorkel areas.

"So um what was that note you handed to the guy at the shop?"

"You'll see."

"Please tell me."

"No you will just have to wait and see and trust me you will like it."

We walked into a changing facilities and i was daydreaming about an underwater kiss.

"Kimmy your change room is on the other side of the hall."

"Oh ya, sorry."

I changed fast and he was out waiting for me I tried to keep from staring at his washboard abs and I caught myself looking and walked ahead to keep from being tempted. I looked back to steal a quick glance and I caught him staring at my butt and nodding in approval.

"Liking the view from back there." I snickered

"Well since you were checking me out I thought I would return the favour." He quickly shot back

I turned bright red and he seemed to enjoy that.

I turned at glared at him which made him laugh more.

"You're cute when you laugh."

"Um you think I'm cute."

"Of course every boy in the school thinks so."

"Well all of the girls are crazy for you and you sure wouldn't ever really like me in that way."

"He slowed down until he was beside me and started holding my hand I blushed but didn't say anything. A man ushered us to the water and Jack took me down through a cave and when we got to the top of the cave there was a slightly lit cave with an air bubble.

"So do you like me?"

"Yes I do and I have tried telling you my feelings but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well I am glad you did" and with that I put my arms around his neck and we kissed I could taste the salt on his lips and he brushed back my hair.

"We should've had this talk a long time ago." He stated.

We went back up to the surface after a five minute make-out session. He took me to a fish and chips restaurant and we had food ready for us I guess that was his special surprise.

"Okay how about we head back over to Rudy and the guys and go for a swim?"

"Ya that sounds good."

We headed back and met up with the guys who were going over to the bad side of the beach.

"Hey why are you guys heading over to the bad side?"

"While you two love birds were making kissy faces at each other, we got kicked out by 4 bullies."

Jerry pouted.

"Where was Rudy?"

"Gone he went to find a good restaurant."

"Well me and Kim will take care of them." Jack stated.


	3. Beach Day Part 2

We didn't know what these bullies looked like but we were guessing they were the four boys kicking over a sand castle. I looked over at Jack who wasn't scared at all or certainly wasn't showing it.

"Hey, you!" He shouted obviously not caring if he made a scene.

"Hey look its Romeo and Juliet. Are you two done making out in the change rooms?" The one boy laughed.

Jack smiled "You act like that's a bad thing." He retorted.

"What are you implying?" The Bully yelled.

"Nothing I just can't wait to see you get your ass kicked by Juliet."

He came at jack and jack easily flipped him.

After finishing up these guys Rudy came back.

"Hey guys I found a restaurant but they only have a table for four and a table for 2 so you guys decide who sits where."

Me and Jack looked at each other and smiled and then called out at the same time. "We call the two-seater."

After going to supper we decided to go watch a movie.

At the booth me and Jack were holding hands.

Jack asked "Hi can we have one extra-large popcorn and uuummmmm." He looked over to me and I said. "Root beer."

We watched Gnome and Juliet holding hands the whole time.

He reached over and kissed me on the cheek and the row of little girls behind is made a chorus of "Yucky" Jack turned at them smiled and grabbed my face and made-out with me we heard a gross and turned back to see Jerry making a face. I so can't wait until Paris. Feeling Jack's arm around me, I knew I could wait.


	4. Skateboard Lessons

"Hey Jack so I'll see you at 9:00" I screamed back to him from my window about our skateboard lessons.

"Ya, but I still don't understand why you want to learn so badly."

"Just shut up."

Jack shrugged "Women."

"What was that?" I screamed while running down the stairs I chased after him and he looked behind to see how far I was and tripped on a stone. He fell and I fell on top of him he groaned and I opened my eyes and my lips were on his. We were still for a minute until the cheerleaders on the other side of the street screamed. "You go girl!"

We broke apart screaming after them but they were laughing too hard to hear us.

I hope Jack finally asks me today. I heard a tap and almost screamed I looked over to see Jack tapping on my window. I snuck out and together we walked to the mall.

"Are you sure we are supposed to be doing this?"

"Yes Kim we are supposed to be climbing over a locked gate where there is a sign that says no skateboarding."

"Ya should of thought that one through. So um Jack do you think of me as like maybe being more than a friend?"

"Kim of course I always think of it."

"You do?"

"Of course you probably are my best friend."

"No I mean like as a girlfriend."

"Haha you all most had me fooled for a second."

That was it I've had enough of him he is all I think about all day and when I ask him something serious he laughs I ran before he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Wait Kim I didn't know." I heard him scream after me. I went to my favourite place in Seaford. The shed by the beach. The cheerleaders trapped me and jack alone in the shed and wouldn't let us out until we kissed for 5 seconds. We kissed for 20. I hid in there but it only took Jack 2 minutes to find me.

"Leave me alone Jack." I managed to yell through sobs. He sat beside me and looked at me.

"Kim remember that day when you talked me into coming to the movies with the cheerleaders and they trapped us in here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well you know how I told them that they should of trapped me and Donna Tobin in here with me?"

"Yes and thanks for reminding me."

"Well what you didn't know was I couldn't have wished for a better person to be trapped with."

I smiled and he grabbed my chin wiped away my tears and he kissed me I could smell his vanilla shampoo.

"You should apologize more often."

He laughed and picked me up and carried me out to the shed and put me down kissed me and gently said. "now let's get on with this lesson."

We walked hand in hand over to the mall. We climbed over the fence.

"Now we have to disable the cameras. Did you bring a bobby pin or anything?"

"Ya." and I handed him the spare from my pocket

He picked the lock and I snuck in behind him. There were lasers everywhere he jumped over the first few and I followed but tripped landing on him. He kissed me tenderly and i kissed back we laid there for a while until I interrupted. "Well this is nice but not the time." He got up and flipped over the other lasers and turned them off.

"Now can we continue?" He flirted

"When we get out of here yes but we only have two minutes until the lasers turn back on."

We shut off the cameras and started our lesson.

"Okay so first step on the board with your weakest foot." I followed and he put his hands on my waist and slowly pulled me around the tables. After about two hours I got pretty good so I decided I better get back before morning. We walked hand in hand until my house where we were forced to separate and he kissed me on the forehead.

"That was fun but I was wondering are we dating?"

He pulled me tighter and kissed me for what must have been minutes we sadly had to break apart because of lack of air.

"Does that answer your question?"


	5. Romeo and Juliet

"You will be in groups of two for the whole semester so choose wisely." Mrs. Brook announced.

_This is my chance _

"Jack want to be my partner?" I asked

"Oh well Donna asked….. But you live closer so sure."

_I could see Donna Tobin's face drop into a scowl. I felt like rubbing it in but I'm too nice._

"Okay for your assignment you must remake Romeo and Juliet with a twist." The teacher announced

_I looked at Jack as he fist pumped .I smiled at him._

"Kimmy we should do Romeo and Juliet karate version." He said enthusiastically

"Good idea."

_After school me and Jack were walking back together._

"So why did you pick me over Donna?"

"I told you because you live closer."

"She is two doors down from me."

"Well maybe I forgot."

_I smirked and blushed. I saw his hand reach up and he brushed the hair away from my ear and started leaning in._

"Hey Jack!"

_Damn it! I turn back to see Donna Tobin running towards her me and Jack turned away from each other blushing_

"Jack um could you come over and help me with math?"

"Oh maybe you should ask Kim she is way smarter than me."

"Oh uummm could you Kim?"

"Sure I can come right now."

_We walked over to her house saying good bye to Jack and in the doorway Donna glared at me and shoved me._

"I don't need help with my math and stay away from Jack he is way too good for you."

_I turned my face and ran to my house._

_I decided that we should get going on our project. I called Jack and he came over to my house I was writing about him in my diary when Jack came running through the door._

"Man, Donna Tobin is like chasing after me she called me three times. So how did the tutoring go?" he asked.

_I decided not to tell him._

"Oh good." I lied

_He looked over at me and saw that I was writing in my diary, in my rush to close it and put it in my shelf I accidently kicked over the diary to him. He picked it up to give it to me._

"I wish Jack knew the wa-

I interrupted him "The way I shampoo, you have so many stray hairs." _I grabbed it from him._

_That was a close one._

"Well thanks for being so hurtful." He whined

_We started working on our project when I heard Jack's phone ring._

"Uuuggghhh its Donna I won't answer."

"No it's fine put it on speaker."

"Okay."

-Hello-

-Hey, Jack-

-Ya-

-Do you want to come over-?

-No I'm doing homework with Kim-

-Just leave-

-No Donna and stop calling I don't like you-

-Do you like Kim that stu-?

-Yes-

_He hung up and I hugged him._

"Thanks Jack."

"It's fine."

_He looked at me and I pinned him to the wall and leaned in for a kiss with our lips a centimeter apart I heard my mom coming up the stairs I jumped off him._

"Kim is everything alright I heard yelling?"

"Ya we were just laughing about a teacher mom."

"Oh okay."

_She left and he smiled and I blushed, we studied until he had to go._

_Okay I have to wear something really nice for nice Donna Tobin can suck it. I walked down the stairs just about to leave because I saw one of the cheerleaders out._

"Whoa there princess a bit too much cleavage don't you think?" My dad yelled

_I looked at him and pulled my top up. I saw Jack skateboarding behind us and immediately pulled it down a bit. We walked with him a bit but we heard Donna Tobin screaming at him so he bolted. _

"So are you and him together yet?"

"Well hurry up everyone is waiting."

_That made me blush I must of been as red as an apple by then but I hid it well pretending to see something in the distance._

_In third period I went over to talk to Olivia and I tripped over Donna's desk Jack who was behind me talking to Jerry jumped out and caught me he lifted me up and we were staring into each other's eyes when he said._

"Walk much." _I smiled and hurried over to the giggling cheerleaders. I heard a smack and I turned to see Jack with a red hand mark on his face and Donna with her hands on her hips._

"_You were staring at her butt."_

"_You're not my girlfriend I can do what I want."_

_I saw my chance to make Donna look bad not that its evil or anything but she was chasing after Jack who was coming toward us and as he ran past us I stuck my leg out causing her to fall over and this time she tripped on Milton laying on top of him with her lips on his. She jumped off of him and he lay on the floor and screamed._

"I'll never wash this face again."

_Everyone looked at him funny except for Donna who simply glared and walked by me and said._

"You and me afterschool."

_Jack must of heard because he looked at me and said cat fight._

_After school me and Jack were waiting outside for her and she finally showed up and was immediately trash talking._

"Make sure you don't break a nail."

"I won't but I might break your face."

_Jack looked at me with concern and went in front of me and put his hand on my chest._

"She's not worth it."

_I put my hand on his chest to push him away but then I noticed his hand was right on my cleavage area, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and finally our lips met each other in a soft embrace he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. _

"Jack what the hell?" I heard Donna scream

_We pulled apart and Jack sweetly said._

"Oh sorry I was just practising." _With that he turned so Donna could see and grabbed me at the waist and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him feeling completely at bliss. _


	6. Babysitting

"If you throw popcorn at me one more time I'm go- _I was interrupted by a flying kernel whizzing by my face._

"You're dead." I screamed

"You have to catch me first."

_I chased after him and he stopped and I ran into the back of him and we rolled laughing and I stuck my hand out to stop us and I noticed that my lips were close enough I could smell his cologne and the candy that I shared with him earlier. I bent my arm slowly and we softly kissed and the doorbell rang._

"I knew you had a crush on me."

"Oh shut up and go answer the door."

"Do I have toooooo" He whined

_I kissed him and he got up. I went up to his room and looked out the window and I saw a middle aged women talking to Jack she left and then I heard two sets of feet running up the stairs._

"Hey Kim we have to babysit for the next door neighbours."

"Oh where is he?"

_As I said it a small child came out from behind Jack and screamed loudly._

"Why is a girl on your bed?"

_We played with him and as he was watching_ _SpongeBob me and Jack went to make get waffles out of the fridge, I went to open the door and he swung me around and put his arm on the fridge pinning me._

"We never got time to finish."

_His soft lips touched against mine and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his kissing more fierce now._

"Are you kissing her?"

_Jack set me down._

"Oh no I was just um lifting her up so she can reach the syrup."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"Oh um ssshhhheeee was to heavy so I was blowing air into her like this."

_He kissed me again. I blushed._

"Yucky."

_After Jack got the syrup off of my face in a manner that I did prefer over napkins we went for a walk with kid (Kyle) _

"So does this mean were dating?" I asked

"Ya I guess so if it means I get to stare at your ass without you smacking me?"

_He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. We sat down on a bench by the sea and while Kyle was skipping stones me and Jack were having some alone time. He reached over and kissed me on the neck._

"I like that. I think I might return the favour." _I whispered and gently pushed him down kneeling on top of him kissing him gently, he sat up and I started to kiss the bottom of his chin._

"You guys get really messy when you eat you have been cleaning each other all day."


	7. Camping part 1

"Jack can I hike up with you?"

"Ya sure I will pick you up at seven."

_After the cheerleaders giggle fit I starter packing._

"Okay guys what should I wear?"

"Hhhmm oh short-shorts with tight under them and plad so you match him a bit." Olivia announced giggling

"Okay guys I have to change and get ready I will see you in three days."

_I curled my hair and ate supper waiting for Jack to come in five minutes, I already said my good-byes to my parents because they went out for supper._

_Jack of course wore plad so we did match._

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey we match that's awesome."

"Oh ya we do."

_He is so hot. We walked to the bus stop and waited for the first bus which came in about five minutes we were just in a heated conversation about Jerry and what possessed him to train a reptile to burp the ABC's when our stop came we had to hike a mile but first we had to wait for all the buses to leave._

_I accidently dozed of resting my head on Jack's lap…. Okay the resting my head on Jack's lap wasn't by accident. I woke up to a campfire and I was very confused. It turns out Jack didn't have the heart to wake me up so he carried me the whole way. He was asleep in the tent for the boys so I went in to wake him but I tripped on the flap and fell down into all the blankets I was really tired I tapped him on the shoulder and the dozed off. _

"Haha oh that one is SO going on the internet."

_I opened my eyes and sat up to find I was spooning Jack. They all ran and I looked back at Jack who was awake and smiling._

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so comfortable."

_About 100 jokes later Jack pulled me to the side._

"Kim I know you didn't mean to spoon me but I kind of was hoping um we could go out some time."

_He looked at me and he looked so nervous. I pulled him in and kissed him. After we finally broke free and he caught his breath he simply said._

"Saturday night at 7:00."

"Yes but nobody can know or we will never hear the end of it."

_He leaned in for another embrace and as we broke apart I heard Eddie scream_

"**Finally!"**


	8. Camping Part 2

"Eddie it's not what it looks like we were-

"Haha so what were you doing?"

"Oh she had a snake bite on her lip I was just saving her by sucking the venom out."

_I looked at him knowing that nobody would fall for that._

"Wow Jack you saved her you're so awesome."

_Okay I stand corrected._

"We have to be much more careful next time." _I whispered_

"Ya how did he fall for that?"

"I have no idea."

_We walked back to the camp and everyone decided to go for a hike._

"Okay we will split up into 3 groups. Who wants to go with Mr. Boy scout?"

"I'm with Jack."

_I quickly announced knowing that he was the only boy I would ever want to be lost or alone with here._

_We hiked up a mountain where we ate our lunch we were walking hand in hand when we heard a girly scream._

"What was that?"_ I whispered._

"I have no idea."

_We walked over to where we thought we heard the scream we caught a glimpse of what was happening a gang of boys were beating up Jerry._

"Hey stop that." _Jack yelled._

"Haha try to stop me."

"Okay."

"But there is four of us and one of you."

"No two of me."

"Oh you're going to fight with the girl oh how cute, come on don't make me laugh she can't fight."

_Jack ran at them with me following we fought back to back but the bullies figured out there was no chance they could get past Jack so they came after me. He noticed and grabbed me by the hip and swung me like a pendulum kicking the bullies. They ran off but Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were all unconscious. I carried Milton and Jerry because they were scrawny. Jack made a fire but when he went to get the food he just found a pile of wrappers. _

"Who ate all the food?"

_Right after Eddie who we had before heard talking in his sleep say._

"Here little squirrels have some more food."

"That explains it." I said to myself.

"If worst comes to worst we eat Eddie." _I whispered to Jack. He stared at me for a while._

"I was just kidding, geez."_ Jack went to find food and came back later with burgers already cooked._

"How did you cook them and find buns?"

"There is a campsite over there you just have to ask nicely."

_Me and Jack ate our Burgers by the campfire and soon it started to get late so he dragged all the boys into the tent and I went to bed._

_I woke up several times in the middle of the night and I was scared because I was the only person in my tent I yelled for Jack and he came in the tent._

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare… Don't laugh at me."

"I wasn't going to." _He laid down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. I dozed off and I woke up to the birds chirping. I noticed that Jack wasn't up yet and I knew the perfect way to wake him. I climbed on him pinning him down and pulled him up to me and kissed him fiercely. He started kissing back and after what must have been over 5 minutes we broke apart. _

"You have to go get cereal and milk."

"If this is what I come back to I'm on it." _I blushed noticing he was wearing boxers when we were cuddling and I looked down and noticed I was wearing pink superman boxers that my mom bought me._

_He came back with milk and cereal and he noticed that there was a lot of stirring in the tent over there._

_We looked inside and we saw that Jerry was spooning with Rudy and Milton was on top of Eddie_

"Kim go get you camera."

_After taking a million pictures me and Jack went to get lunch and on the way he grabbed my arm and spun me around and tenderly kissed me. All I could say was._

"Best camping trip ever."


	9. Dance

"I know but I just can't believe he hasn't asked me yet."

"But every other boy in the school has asked you."

"Ya but none of those boys are Jack."

_I sat with my hands in my face trying not to cry in front of Kelsey._

_Kelsey snapped her fingers._ "I know, let's go to the mall get an outfit and then you go over to Jack's to study he has to ask you then."

_I wiped my eyes away._ "Do you think that will work?"

"Girl how can't it work?"

_We went to the Mall with a couple cheerleaders only the two that didn't ask Jack to the dance._

"Kim look Jack is on the other side of the mall in the flower shop maybe they are for you."

_I'm not one of those ditzy gigglers but I couldn't help myself we watched him for a few minutes and then he met up with Jerry and Olivia._

"He's with Olivia, that traitor."

_We got closer hoping to hear the conversation._

_I heard Jack talking to Olivia._

"So you're sure that her favourite flower is rose?"

"Yes for the fifteenth time, okay I'm going to call her right now and tell her to meet us at the Balcony."

_I ran over to the cheerleaders._

"Olivia is helping Jack get ready to ask me out."

_In a massive giggle fit my phone starter to ring._

"Sssssshhhhh."

-Hello-

-Hey Kim-

-Ya-

-Do you want to meet Jack at the balcony at around 7:30-?

-Ya what for-

-You'll have to wait and find out-

_She hung up._

"Remind me to thank Olivia."

_We picked out the perfect outfit and headed back to my house to do makeup. _

"Hey look Olivia is coming over."

_She rushed up the stairs and yelled._

"Okay we need an outfit an… oh I see you guys have already got that covered."

"Ya and thanks you're a good friend."

"Ya well I can't have a perfectly good couple go to waste can I?"

_After all my makeup was done I hurried and had lunch and even though I tried the Cheerleaders had to follow me to the balcony._

"Wow Kim you look hot."

_I blushed and he handed me the flowers._

"I can say the same to you."

_He smirked and hesitated to but grabbed my hand and led me to the Theater. I looked back to see a crazy bunch of girls giggling and hiding behind trees._

"Oh Jack you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." _The guy at the booth whispered._

"No umm." _He looked at me._

"Ya I kind of forgot this is Kim."_ I blushed and shook the guy's hand. We were watching Rango and i looked back to see the cheerleaders gesturing for me to come into the bathroom._

"Soooo how's it going?"

"Good now can I get back to my date."

_After they attacked me with lip gloss I finally broke free. After the movie we went to the beach and sat on the Pier._

"So Kim the whole reason I took you on the date is because I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the dance."

_I just smiled and stared into his eyes._

"It took you long enough."

_He laughed and then he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me into his lips I instantly melted and kissed back._

"Finally."

"Shut up they will hear you."


	10. Confession

"Hurry up and get together I have good money on you two." _Kelsey screamed from across the hall at me and Jack who were talking on the staircase, we are now blushing on the stair case._

"She is just kidding." _Jack reassured _

_He was walking me home when._

"So um do you think we would make a good couple?" _He shyly asked_

"Ya we would I guess." _I replied blushing._

"Soooo that would mean I could stare at your butt without being judged."

_I smacked him._

"You stare at my ass anyway."

"Ya but I'm judged. Kind of like how Donna found that heart in your textbook with my name written in it."_ He chuckled._

"Donna is a well I am not supposed to swear so never mind."

"So you're admitting."

"I never said that well anyway see you at 8:00 and don't be late because I cannot handle that kid by myself."

_The cheerleaders giggled from across the street._

"Don't you have something better to do?" _I screamed_

_Jack showed up right on schedule. Kyle was right after him._

_Jack was playing hide and seek with him while I was making supper._

"Kim I can't find him."

"Well then he is a good at the game."

"Ya but the window is open and his bike is gone."

_I dropped my spatula and grabbed Jack's arm. We ran everywhere even looked at Jack's house we ran back to my house to call the cops and I look inside and the TV was on._

"Kim you stay here if I don't come back in five minutes call the cops."

_I nodded in agreement and I heard some screaming. I ran in disobeying._

"I was here the whole time I didn't take my bike."

"JACK are you saying I spent one hour looking for a kid who was in my house the whole time. You're lucky you're cute."

_Jack smiled and we made supper together. _

"So I have been thinking. What if we pretend to date and tell everyone and tell everyone that way they will stop bugging us."

_I thought the plan was stupid but I just wanted to date him or pretend._

"Ya good idea."

"AHA!"_ He yelled and startled me._

"What!"

"You do have a crush on me, that was the most stupid plan in the world and you knew it but you still agreed."

"Okay, Jack you got me I do have a crush on you and I always have ever since you moved here." _I turned away so he couldn't see the flow of tears running down my face. I ran out the door feeling stupid running out my own house._

"Kim wait." _I heard him yell out after me. But I could barely hear over my thoughts. I fled to the beach front where Jack taught me how to swim, the thought made me cry even more knowing my best friend just found out I had a crush on him. I could see flash lights in the distance and I knew I would have to face him._

"Kim there you are we were looking everywhere for you." _I turned my face and looked away._

"Kim do you know the reason I went through so much trouble just to figure out if you like me?"

"I don't care Jack. What do you want?"

"I want you." _He touched my cheek and I turned to him, he wiped away my tears with his shirt. _

"You are too pretty to cry." _Then he pulled me in slowly and kissed me tenderly._

_I started laughing._

"What is it?"

"I'm just so happy."

_He stood me up and my dream came true for the second time in one day he kissed me._

"Oh get a room."


	11. The truth

**Kim's POV**

_I was walking back from last class with Jack when some of the girls from the older grade started hitting on Jack._

"Hey Jack do you want to come to the movies with me?"

"No thanks."

"I'm throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"No thanks."

"Do you- _Jack interrupted _

"I have a girlfriend and he put his arm around me. They glared at me then left."

_He looked at me with puppy dog eyes._

"Please it's just pretend; you don't know what its like to have people constantly asking you out….. That came out wrong."

"Fine we will just act like it school and walking home okay. Sure but it is still school sooo." _I reached in and kissed him on the cheek, I could hear people gasping on the other side of the hall._

"I knew you had a crush on me." _He whispered in my ear. Sending tingles down my spine._

"It's just pretend." _I badly lied. _

_Later we were waking back and Jack had a brilliant idea or maybe I just thought it was brilliant._

"So I will pick you up at seven."_ Jack screamed down the street at me as he was skateboarding away I smiled not knowing if it was the fact that I was going on a date with Jack or that all of the girls will be fooled._

"You, I knew you would be trouble." _I looked behind me to see a girl with pink streaks in her jet black hair, with black nail polish._

"Excuse me." I said as politely as possible

"So it's true you are just a stupid southern girl with a huge crush on Jack."

_I turned around and glared at her._

"Oh it looks like I hit a nerve well stay away from Jack if you don't want to get hurt." _She grinned evilly and started to walk backwards._

**Jack's POV**

_I need to look good for this date even if it isn't a date really. I need to impress Kim and I need to do it tonight. I heard the doorbell ring. Kim is here really early. I opened the door and everything went black._

_I woke up in a darkroom I tried to stand up but I was tied to the chair. The lights turned on and after my eyes adjusted I noticed that there was a screen in the room it turned on._

"Hello Jackson." _A strange girl with pink hair appeared on the screen._

"Who are you?" _I growled_

"I'll ask the questions if it is all the same."

"Oh shut up." _A door opened and the girl came out with two huge body guards._

"You might want to think about what you're saying before you say it.You can't use Karate when your tied up."

_The one body guard took me out of the chair and tied me to the wall and punched me in the stomach._

"Now let's get down to business join our dojo or you and your girlfriend die."

"No don't hurt her." _I screamed_

"I'll be fine Jack." _I heard a familiar voice say and the girl quickly turned towards Kim and she ran towards me and pulled out my dad's old pocket knife and cut me loose._

"I get the girl." _She whispered coldly._

"Fine with me I was hoping I would get a chance to repay these guys." _I slowly snarled_

_I ran at the body guards and jumped in the air spinning with my legs flying knocking both of them out._

**Kim's POV **

_I threw my elbow into the girl she caught it and before she could twist I kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the jaw knocking her out. I turned to Jack and he was staring at me grinning._

"So you ready for our date." _He laughed and I walked over to him. _

"Shut up and kiss me."_ I whispered In his ear_


	12. Your better

**Kim's POV**

"So Jack I was wondering if you had something to ask Kim?"

_No not again she is just embarrassing me. I thought as Kelsey asked Jack about the couple's activity night._

"About what?" _He replied_

"You know what, the couple's night."

"Oh well I'm sure that Kim already has a date."

"Why would I?" _I snapped a bit too fast._

"Come on Kim every boy in school has asked you." _I noticed his face drop as he said it._

"Well the right one hasn't."

_I looked at Jack as adorable as possible. It didn't help that Kelsey was elbowing him._

"Oh that sucks."

"Jack you can be so oblivious at times you know that."

_He looked hurt for a second then laughed_

"What's wrong Kimmy it's okay if he hasn't asked you mayb-

_I cut him off_

"Jack you will never learn." _I screamed and ran to my house slamming the door behind me._

**Jack's POV**

"Whoa what's her problem?"

_She told me putting a grin on my face._

"Well I don't really know if I should. What if she says no it will ruin our friendship."

"She won't say no."

"How do you know?"

"were you not watching this whole time."

"So she really likes me." _I said more to myself then Kelsey._

"Yes just ask her."

"I can't." _Kelsey rolled her eyes and went inside of Kim's house and left me walking all by myself._

**Kim's POV**

_Why can't he just figure it out. I could hear someone running up the stairs_

"Hey Kim." _I turned away from my best friend burying my face into my pillow and crying._

"Don't worry about him everyone knows you two will get together."

_Before I could say something mean about myself Kelsey's phone rang._

-Hello-

_I couldn't hear the other voice._

-Hello-,What do you want-, -oh ya she is here why?-,-oh okay see you then.-

"Who was that?"

"Jerry he wanted a date with me."

_I was so sad I didn't even care._

"Let's get you leaned up and look for a date."

"I want Jack and no one else." _I whined sounding a bit like a stubborn three year old._

"Then we will get Jack but first we have to get you looking less… that." _She said pointing at me making me laugh._

**Jack's POV**

_I knew that I could never forgive myself if me and Kim's friendship was ruined but I couldn't stand to see her hurt. That and I really like her._

"So how much do you suppose a limousine be?" _Jerry asked while playing Just Dance 2_

"Free."

_He paused the game and looked at me confused._

"My grandpa borrowed one from Bobby Wasabi on the way back from his last movie and Bobby decided to let him keep it."

_Jerry looked confused or should I say he looked Jerry._

"So we should probably call someone to drive us right." _Jerry said just as a man dressed in black walked in._

"The limo is ready."

_Jerry stood with his Jaw open for a while and then did his signature._

"Whoo!"

**Kim's POV**

"Okay now that you look hot let's figure out what we are going to do before they come to pick us up."

_Before they could even say another word they heard the door bell ring they looked out the window to see a limo._

_We walked down the stairs thinking about what I was going to say but I forgot everything when I saw the boy standing in my doorway._

**Jack's POV**

_I was having doubts about this but as soon as I saw the girl coming down the staircase all my worries were put to rest._

"Wow." _We both simultaneously whispered._

_We went for a walk when me and Kim were in a heated debate over which of them is more competitive_

"You are so competitive you don't even give Milton a fighting chance." _I laughed_

"Neither do you."

"I bet I will be a better kisser." _I mischievously whispered in her ear_

"You're on."

_She pulled me in and smashed my lips against hers, after we separated we both answered._

"You win."


End file.
